The present invention is directed to computer network technology. More particularly, the invention provides methods and systems for realizing interaction between video input and virtual network scene. Merely by way of example, the invention has been applied to an on-line game. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
Along with rapid development of the Internet, users can work online or enjoy entertainment and other services online. In order to enhance user experience and expand the scope of internet services, conventional technology can provide a mode of virtual network scene. For example, in a multi-user network game, users can have a realistic feeling through a virtual scene of the game, which can improve the user experience and the user satisfaction with the network service. For example, applications of the virtual network scene include but are not restricted to online games and videoconference.
But in conventional technology, the network service may provide users only the interactions limited in a virtual scene. Hence it is highly desirable to improve techniques for network services.